Whitefang
"Why does this always happen to me?" - Frequently mistaking people for others Heshen, '''also known as '''Whitefang after his father's nickname, is a fiercely talented Hunter and Sniper that is the groups resident clown, cook and damage dealer. Especially capable when targeting beasts and animals, he nevertheless has proven to be no slouch when fighting people, able to clear a room of minions with ease. Initially known simply as Whitefang by his allies, it would not be until his return to his home of Selonia that his true name - Heshen '''- emerged during conversation with his kin. Focusing on planning how to reclaim his den, alongside his newly-appointed station duties, he decided to take temporary leave of the group. Background Born into near-royalty on his homeworld, son of the Scout Master and Den Mother, he was the eldest of five that were rapidly pushed for training. By valour of their birth, they were all tremendously skilled, and ascended ranks without difficulty. On the cusp of their final trials to join the honoured few hunters and guardians of the Den, tragedy struck. Going against the advice of their elders, Whitefang led his younger siblings on a hunt for a legendary beast of the plains, the Great Grey One. Finding its lair and setting countless traps, they believed their plan was flawless. That was, until, his youngest sister screamed and fled from her position. The beast had returned, but not where he was meant to be. From there on in, the plan fell to pieces as the beast, without even being seen by Heshen, picked the group off one by one. Keshen was lead back into one of the traps they had set, impaling him on his own spikes. Mila was dashed against a tree as she tried to draw its attention. Yera was pummelled to death while Vasra pleaded with Whitefang to run. She then distracted the beast as her brother ran, though it would be revealed later that she met a similar fate, begging for her life as the Beast let her bleed out in the nearby swamp. He fled back to the Den. Almost immediately they turned against him, his mother furious for his transgression, and his father heartbroken at the loss of so many children at once. Their best and brightest lay slain because of his folly, and he had gone against every protocol that defined their society. He was exiled on the spot, and he never looked back. He had been running since, eventually joining the Party as a mercenary working for Teemo the Hutt. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Soak: 4 * Wound Threshold: 17 * Strain Threshold: 13 * Defence: 1 (Melee) Skills: * Astrogation: 1 * Cooking: 1 * Cool: 1 * Coordination: 1 * Lore: 2 * Medicine: 1 * Melee: 2 * Outer Rim: 1 * Perception: 2 * Ranged (Heavy): 4 * Ranged (Light): 2 * Stealth: 2 (w/Boost) * Survival: 2 * Warfare: 1 * Xenology: 1 Special Abilities: * May decrease difficulty of Fear checks * Remove setbacks from checks to find or follow tracks * Add Boost to all checks when interacting with beasts and animals. Also add +10 per rank to all Critical Injury rolls made against animals. * May take the Hunter's Quarry action against an opponent within long range, making a Hard Survival check. If successful, upgrade ability of all attacks made against the target by one until the end of Whitefang's next turn. * Remove setback from Perception and Vigilance checks. * May re-roll a Perception or Vigilance check once per session. * Add Boost to combat checks made against enemies that have not yet acted in the encounter. * Recover 1 additional strain when recovering strain at the end of an encounter. * Add Boost to Coordination and Stealth checks. Weapons: * '''Blaster Rifle ** Ranged (Heavy), Extreme, Damage 9, Critical Rating 3, Cumbersome 2 *** YYYY * Selonian Glaive ** Melee, Engaged, Damage 5, Critical Rating 3, Defensive 1, Pierce 3 *** YYG * Tail ** Brawl, Engaged, Damage 3, Critical Rating 5, Disorient 2 *** GG Inventory * Blaster Pistol (later sold) * Heavy Clothing (later sold) * Family Necklace (later given to Kufeng) * Electrobinoculars (stored on ship) * Medpac (lost in a fire on Dirakan) * Blaster Rifle * Kala Den Scout Armour Category:Party Category:Explorer Category:Selonian Category:Big-Game Hunter Category:Hunter Category:Absent Party